A Map of Good Intentions
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: “I can’t believe I’m talking to an inanimate object.” Hermione muttered under her breath. Apparently the map heard. “Mr. Padfoot does not appreciate being referred to as an inanimate object.”


A Map of Good Intentions

Author's Notes: Based on a comment I made to my roommate (and wonderful beta), Lady WhiteHaven. Why did you have to tell me to write it? Reviews always welcome.

A girl with tear-stained cheeks walked quickly down the hall towards Gryffindor tower with a book clutched in her hands as if it were a lifeline. Pausing before a portrait, she whispered a password and quickly entered the hidden room. She walked into a smaller scale version of the Gryffindor common room and flung herself down onto the couch in front of the fire.

"How could I be so stupid? How could I say that to Harry?" She shook her head and curled herself into a ball as she watched the fire flicker. All she could see in her mind was Harry's face, freezing in place and then turning cold as he turned and walked away from her after her scathing statement.

She had watched him for a few moments, until she lost sight of him and then had turned and almost ran back to the Head Boy and Girl's quarters. Her remark had cut Harry deeply and she had regretted it the instant she had said it. But it was too late; he had run off.

"I have to find him! I have to apologize. I can't believe I said that." She buried her face in her knees for a moment before a thought occurred to her. "The Map! Of course!"

Standing quickly she ran to Harry's bedroom and opened his trunk. Pushing aside various items she found what she was looking for. Grabbing the Marauder's Map and invisibility cloak, she sat down on Harry's bed. She pulled out her wand, and tapped the map, saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

The familiar lines started to draw themselves on the map and then paused for a moment, as if the map were processing something. Leaving what it had already drawn it began to write something else.

_"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his surprise that Ms. Granger would ever be causing mischief." _

_"Mr. Moony concurs with Mr. Padfoot and wonders if someone has cast a curse on Ms. Granger._

_"Mr. Prongs would like to add that as there is no way Ms. Granger would cause mischief she must have made a mistake in activating the map."  
_

_"Mr. Wormtail agrees and wishes Ms. Granger a good day."_

The words disappeared and then what had been drawn of the map began to as well. "Wait!" Hermione cried out. "I need to find Harry! Please!"

The lines paused in their erasing. Words again began to appear.

_"Mr. Prongs would like to know why Ms. Ganger is looking for Mr. Potter."_

"I can't believe I'm talking to an inanimate object." Hermione muttered under her breath. Apparently the map heard.

_"Mr. Padfoot does not appreciate being referred to as an inanimate object."_

_"Mr. Wormtail agrees and asks that Ms. Ganger not insult him again."_

_"Mr. Moony would beg that Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Wormtail wait as Ms. Granger is never rude and there must be a reason why she is being so now."_

_"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and is waiting for Ms. Granger's explanation."_

Hermione sighed and was glad that the Head Boy and Girl got their own rooms so no one could see her talking to the map. "Harry and I had a fight. We both said things we didn't mean. Well, I said things I didn't mean and I hope Harry didn't mean what he said either…"

_"Mr. Prongs would like to point out that Ms. Ganger is babbling."_

She wrinkled her nose at this comment. "Excuse me! I just had a fight with the man I love and now I can't find him. I have to find him! I didn't mean what I said!" The lines disappeared completely, much to Hermione's dismay. "No!"

A new line of text appeared.

_"Mr. Prongs apologizes for his treatment of Ms. Granger. Mr. Prongs would like to state that he remembers having arguments where he said things he didn't mean as well. He asks Messrs. Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot that Ms. Granger be allowed to use the map."_

_"Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Prongs and wishes Ms. Granger luck in finding Harry Potter."_

_"Mr. Padfoot would like to add that sometimes Mr. Potter is too much like Mr. Prongs and might be found on the Quidditch pitch."_

"The pitch…but it's after curfew!"

_"Mr. Wormtail would like to remind Ms. Granger that curfew has not mattered to Mr. Potter before."_

_"Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that after curfew is the best time to sneak out to cause mischief."_

_"Mr. Moony concurs with Mr. Wormtail and Mr. Padfoot, but also points out that Ms. Granger is not looking to cause trouble."_

_"Mr. Prongs agrees and believes that Ms. Granger should get going and wishes her good luck."_

_"Mr. Padfoot wishes to make Ms. Granger aware that now is the perfect time to get to the pitch."_

_"Mr. Moony would like to remind Ms. Granger to take the Map with her as she leaves on her quest of non-mischief."_

_"Mr. Wormtail wishes Ms. Granger a good day again, and good luck."_

The words on the parchment faded and then suddenly the outline of Hogwarts was revealed. She looked to the pitch and saw a small dot labeled with Harry's name. Reviewing the locations of certain professors (One named Snape sprang to mind) as well as Mr. Filch, she donned the invisibility cloak and slipped out the portrait.

Reaching the outside without getting caught, she tapped the map one more time and whispered "Mischief managed," causing the map to blank itself. She walked onto the pitch where Harry sat, staring up at the moon and stars. Pulling off the cloak she sat next to him.

" Mione." Harry whispered. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and could see tracks of wetness gleaming in the faint light.

"Harry." She paused for a moment. "It's after curfew you know."

Harry nodded. "If that's all, I want to stay out here for a little while longer."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Free world. Well, mostly free anyways." Harry said.

She leaned against him. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier Harry. I didn't mean it. It's just… I'm under so much stress right now. NEWTs and graduation are coming up. Then we are on our own, out in the real world. No Dumbledore to watch out for us. Voldemort constantly after you…me…us."

"I know Hermione. I can feel it too. And I'm sorry as well. I guess we both said some hurtful things huh?" Harry pulled her onto his lap. "I guess it's a part of a relationship to fight every now and then. We were just due."

Hermione nodded into his shoulder. "I love you."

Harry breathed in the scent of her hair. "I love you too, Hermione," Harry said, and kissed her temple.

The two sat there like that for a while. "Where do you see us some day, Harry?"

Harry sighed and drew in a breath. "Well, hopefully Voldemort will be gone soon. I'd like to think that we're married and have a kid or two. Maybe more. We are so in love that you can almost feel it in the air. We have our dream jobs and the world is peaceful. The only things we really have to worry about are what stunts our kids will pull next." Harry trailed off seeing that Hermione had fallen asleep. Smiling, he grabbed the map and stuck it into his pocket and pulled the invisibility cloak around them before standing.

He walked to the nearest door and adjusted her slightly so he could open it. She murmured something but soon was back to sleep, her head against his chest. Walking to one of the secret passages he froze when he heard the familiar pace of Professor Snape coming nearer.

He drew in a breath as Snape stopped a few feet away and then muttered something before bending and tying his shoe. Harry moved closer to the wall, his eyes never leaving Snape's form. The Potions Master stood and glanced around before briskly continuing on his path around the school, looking for troublemakers.

Harry let out the breath he had held and whispered the password to the wall. A hole appeared and Harry slipped through it. Exiting the other end, he had another moment of panic. Just after the passageway had closed behind him he heard a whistle approaching.

As the whistler turned the corner into the hallway it turned into muttering. Well, most people would call it muttering, but then Albus Dumbledore never muttered as far as most people were concerned. He seemed to pause for a moment as he passed Harry, then winking at him, continued on his way. Harry grinned, knowing the headmaster had seen him and nodded, before continuing on his way.

Reaching their rooms without further problem, Harry entered her room, and muttering under his breath, the covers drew themselves back. He deposited her on the bed and removed her shoes. After he pulled up the covers, he turned to leave when he heard a soft voice.

"Stay?"

End


End file.
